


Together

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, a moment between brothers, but they finally talk about their feelings, dean is afraid of losing sam, even Dean, stupid idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: “And if we die? We’ll do that together, too.” That's what Sam said. But what...if they don't die?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just something very short and silly :D

Dean sits outside on Baby’s hood and looks at the small lake in front of him. He yawns and then opens himself another beer, because why the fuck not.

It’s a calm day. Nearly noon at this point and Dean enjoys this peace. It’s been a long few weeks and not only his broken arm is a proof for that. Sam doesn’t look much better, but at least he is fine. Dean shudders, when he remembers how Sam looked with the blood all over him.

“Dean?”

Dean turns around, when Sam opens the door of the little cabin they found in the woods. Sam doesn’t seem to be in any danger and Dean relaxes again.

“I’m here.” Dean says even though Sam has clearly spotted him. It’s quiet again, but then Sam comes over and stands beside Dean and Baby. Just like his brother watching the lake.

“What’s on your mind?” Sam asks and Dean has already wondered, when his brother would want to speak about it. Dean looks at him and frowns.

“Nothing, really.” He tries, but he only gets a very tired smile from Sam.

“You know, you are good at a lot of things. But not lying.” Sam answers and he gets himself a beer too. Dean grunts and watches his brother. Sam looks really tired, but also…well happy.

“I wouldn’t say that. I lied enough times to you, without you realizing.” Dean points out, even though he probably shouldn’t. They are past this. They always try to tell each other everything now. They want to learn from mistakes, as Sam says it.

“I know. So maybe don’t do that now.” Sam says and he plays with the label on his bottle. Dean sighs again and then nods.

“Remember what you said to me? If we die, somehow. Again?” Dean asks and he doesn’t look at Sam, when he says it. He still knows that his brother is surprised by this question. Maybe he had thought Dean was already thinking about another hunt.

“And if we die? We’ll do that together, too.” Sam says quietly and Dean knew he would remember that. If life had gone the way Dean would’ve wanted Sam would’ve never died. Not once. Not ever. And certainly never again. But he remembers how good it felt, to hear Sam saying that. He wouldn't be alone.

“Yeah.” Dean mumbles and throws his empty bottle on the ground. Dean knows it’s almost uncommon to be this close to your brother. But he wouldn’t change it. He and Sammy are brothers and that will never change.

“Are you dying, Dean?” Sam asks and he looks worried. Dean hates that face, even more than his puppy-dog eyes.

“No I’m not. Calm your tits.” Dean says jokingly and Sam just shakes his head and smiles. For once, he is actually not dying. He doesn’t want to die either, so they are fine. For now at least.

“Then why are we talking about this?” Sam says and Dean blinks up at him. Yeah why are they even talking about that. Dean just grins and then shrugs. Sam rolls his eyes at him and Dean laughs. Yeah they would really never change.

“Just thinking, you know.” Dean says and Sam punches him against the shoulder. Luckily not the one from his broken arm. It’s already a bitch as it is.

“You can think? Really?” Sam laughs and this time Dean frowns at his brother.

“Bitch.” Dean says, but then he starts laughing, too. Sometimes they are really still childs. He hopes it stays like this.

“Jerk.” Sam answers, just as he always has. It’s good to know that some things are still the same. Even after everything they have experienced. Sam and Dean are brothers. And it would stay like this. Dean thinks he doesn’t need anything else.

“Anyway. I mean I know it will never end, but I have been thinking.” Dean says and Sam turns serious as well.

“The hunting?” Sam asks, because he doesn’t seem to understand, what Dean is talking about.

“Yeah. The hunting, the killing, the monsters, whatever. I don’t think it will stop. But what if it does?” Dean asks and he carefully gets up and walks a little closer to the small lake.

“Well that would be great, don’t you think?” Sam asks and he follows Dean, just like he always does. Dean takes a deep breath and kneels down to get a few rocks. He throws one in the lake.

“I mean sure, but…what would we do, then?” Dean asks and he flicks the next stone over the water surface. It makes a funny sound.

“Celebrate?” Sam asks back and he still doesn’t seem to get it. Dean laughs.

“No, I mean yes. Of course. You know me man, I love parties. But I wasn’t talking about that. I mean what would you do? Go back to Stanford? Find a girl and stuff like that.” Dean says and this time Sam seems to get it.

“I wouldn’t go back to Stanford no. I told you before, this isn’t the life I want anymore.” Sam answers and Dean nods. Yeah they actually talked a lot about that topic. But Dean still remembers how Sam has packed his things. Had yelled at their dad and then left. He had left Dean behind.

“But you would want a family, huh?” Dean says and he nearly bites his tongue off.

“Sure. If we could actually stop hunting and there would never be a monster again. Yeah I would probably settle down. Why?” Sam asks and Dean feels caught.

“Uhm..yeah me too, I guess.” Dean says and Sam sighs.

_“Dean.”_

“What do you want me to say? I would like to have a family, too. But I already have one, here.” Dean says and then he points at Sam. It takes a few seconds, before Sam raises his eyebrows.

“You think I would leave you.” Sam says and he doesn’t sound pissed about it. Only tired.

“It’s just that the hunting brings us together.” Dean tries to explain and when Sam still looks so disappointed at him, he goes back to throwing stones into the lake.

“I’m not at your side, because of the hunting.” Sam says and Dean nods. He knows that, but sometimes his brain has problems to actually understand that.

“Yeah but it would be weird…you know. If we both had wives and…kids. We wouldn’t spend that much time together. Maybe one of us would even move and then…” Dean stops himself. It’s not new for him to think about a future without hunting. With having a wife. And kids. It’s something Dean really wants.

But it’s the first time he tells it to Sam so openly.

“We would still see each other all the time.” Sam says slowly and he makes it sound like a promise. Dean takes a deep breath. He feels better.

“Good.” Is all Dean has to say to that. He knows there won’t be a future without hunting. He will never be happy with wife and kids. But it’s good to know, that if there is a tiny chance, Sam would still be with him.

“For one who really hates chick-flick moments, you actually start them a lot.” Sam laughs then and Dean gasps at his brother.

“Fuck you. It’s not like we hug or cry into each others shoulders.” Dean says and Sam winks at him for that. Dean frowns, but then Sam comes already closer and starts hugging him. He is careful because of Dean’s arm, but it feels good either way. Dean almost sighs happily.

“Better?” Sam asks and he laughs directly into Dean’s ear.

“Yeah.” Dean breathes back and hugs Sam as well, as best as he can with his broken arm. It’s not a particularly long hug, but Dean would remember it for the rest of his life. Because Sam says something that will be forever burned in Dean’s mind.

_“If we die, we’ll do that together. But if we live, we do that together, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
